pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2/Cutscenes
About Like in the first game, the cutscenes consist of a Discord Video Call. Night 1 Completion Rotom: *snores in Elizabeth's arms* Suddenly, it hears somebody at the door. Rotom starts crying like an infant, waking everyone up. Elizabeth: What's up, Rotom? Rotom: Someone just came in. *Waaaaaa* Elizabeth’s phone rings. Elizabeth: Hello? Samantha: Hello, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Who the hell are you? Elizabeth hangs up. Dratini: What the hell was that about? Elizabeth: Alright, we need everyone up right now. We have another intruder that we have to kill. Togetic: At 3 in the morning?! Come on! Rotom: Yes, Togetic. We have an intruder to stop. We need all the help we can get. Pendelf: Okay, this is not fake. Cyana: So where's the intruder this time? Elizabeth: She could be somewhere else in the house besides the Living Room. Woolly: In the.. Sheepy: ..Kitchen? Dragonet: The garage? If so, I'll be smashing the power box. Rotom senses its surroundings. Its arms point to the kitchen. Rotom: Somebody's in the kitchen. They run to the kitchen and see Samantha. Rotom: Get the hell out of our house! Samantha runs away, but she would be back. Rotom: Oh, great. But I think she'll be back. ... Samantha: I'm back, idiots! Rotom: I knew it. Flora: You get the hell out of my house and leave us alone, f-er! Elizabeth: I've never heard my mom talk like that. Samantha: Sorry, no can do. Togetic: You're a member of Team Rocket, aren't you. Samantha: That's right. Dragonet: I'll kill you if I have to. Samantha: Shut up, you pocket-sized fish. You don't know anything. Dragonet: Oh, really? Dragonet takes out her blade and stabs Samantha. Night 2 Completion Rotom: Episodes are disappearing! Samantha is here to finish Jessica’s job. She is still alive. Pie: Ugh. I’m only here because you let me move in permanently. Rotom: Alright, I have an idea. Rotom goes to the TV and starts messing with it. Elizabeth: What are you doing? Rotom: Getting some help. Pie: What kind of help? Rotom: Kids Show characters. I know, but it’s the only idea I have. Ultra: Oh great. Elizabeth: Uh... Are you sure that’s a good idea? A yellowback fusilier comes out of the TV. Dragonet/Bubbles: It's Splash! Splash: And it's Bubbles! Elizabeth: Save the best friend talk for later. We have a hacker to catch. Rotom: That hacker will be back soon enough. So get ready everyone. Night 3 Completion Bubblegum was listening for Samantha with her sensitive Mega Audino hearing. Rotom: All of us against one person and she still got away. Bubblegum: Being stuck as Mega Audino comes in handy sometimes. Oh, I hear her. Ultra was busy typing on the computer. He was opening wormholes to summon characters from different FNAF games. Rotom: Samantha's coming. My radar arms picked it up. Elizabeth: Where is Ultra? Ultra: Over here. Be warned that you might see some strange figures walking the house tonight. Samantha: Gotcha! Everyone: SAMANTHA! Dragonet runs at her, but she grabs her hand and twists it, breaking it. Dragonet stumbles backwards. The fish screamed in pain. Dragonet: She just broke my hand! Elizabeth: You need medical attention. Let's go to the Pokémon Center while the others deal with her. Elizabeth transforms into an Abra so Samantha wouldn't get in the way. Samantha took this chance to run outside and back to Team Rocket. Psyfly pulls Samantha back with Psychic. Psyfly: Oh no you don't. Samantha: Put me down! Ultra: No can do, twerpette! Think you’ll survive? To hell you will with my friends active. Samantha: What friends? Ultra: Just wait and see. Samantha: I'm glad that fish thing isn't here. Primarina: She'll be back, though. Psyfly isn't putting you down, stupid. Samantha: Put me down, f-ers! Psyfly: No can do. Fluffit: If Elizabeth was here, I would Mega Evolve and kill you with Moonblast. Rotom electrocuted her with Thunderbolt. Samantha: Okay, okay, you win! Rotom: I don't believe you. Ditto: Nope. Pendelf: You'll turn your back on us the second we start believing you. Samantha: Whatever. Bugloss: Wait, where's Dragonet? Can't she stab her? And where's Elizabeth? Ultra: They went to the Pokémon Center, but they'll be back. Samantha then grabs Finny from the fish tank, who screams. She wanted her mom, but she was hurt. Ultra begins to withdraw his blade. Finny: I want my mommy! I want my mommy! Ultra: She isn't here! Samantha throws Finny against the wall. Finny: MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY! Dragonet was fully healed and they came back. Dragonet: Leave my daughter alone! Dragonet grabbed Finny, who instantly calmed down. Ultra (Thinking): Where the hell are those characters I called on to help? Samantha (reading his mind): I hacked the TV and the computer so they wouldn't come. Ultra stabbed her in the stomach. He then kicked her off the blade as she fell to the floor. Dragonet repeatedly stabbed her as well. Elizabeth turned into a Samurott and stabbed her with Mega Horn. Ultra then stuck his blade in her throat, leaving it there. Bubblegum used her feeler to check if she was dead. Bubblegum: No heartbeat. She's dead. Night 4 Completion Elizabeth: But will Team Rocket just send another hacker? Rotom: What will we do with the body? Seribbon: Dissect it! Ultra: No! Last night, my friends came out. Stapy here would chomp their head off. Ditto: Cook it up for dinner? Rotom: We're not having Samantha stew! No way! Castform: Taxidermy it and mount her her head on the wall? Elizabeth: No, that's creepy. Finny: Keep it as a prop in the fishtank? Elizabeth: Then it would just rot. Finny threw up when she saw Samantha's dead body. Rotom threw up as well. Rotom: I think I'm going back to bed.. Rotom goes back to bed. Finny: Mom, I'm tired. Everybody goes to bed. That night, Rotom has a dream that it's killed by Samantha while Team Rocket had kidnapped Elizabeth. Rotom woke up screaming in the morning. Elizabeth: Did you have a nightmare? Rotom: Yes. Suddenly, the Power breaks. Elizabeth: What the hell?! Rotom screamed at a pair of glowing red eyes, scared for its life. Dragonet: Ugh. Elizabeth: It's just Dragonet. Dragonet: Calm the hell down. I can’t stop my eyes from glowing. Elizabeth suddenly transformed into Dragonet and there were two pairs of red eyes. Rotom: Not you too! Elizabeth: Transforming is kind of fun. Ditto also transformed into Dragonet and there were three pairs of eyes. Rotom screamed bloody murder when Elizabeth grabbed it to get it to be quiet. Elizabeth: Be quiet! Rotom: MONSTERS! Rotom sounded like it was being butchered with how loud it was screaming. Finny: Mommy, why are you making Rotom scream? Dragonet: I have no control over my eyes glowing in the dark. Your eyes don’t glow though. Elizabeth: Those stupid scientists really messed Bubbles up. Dragonet: They did ''mess me up! Dragonet hugs Rotom to let it know it was going to be alright. Rotom: Thanks. Castform: Does Bubbles make bubbles? Dragonet: Not really. Castform: Then why's that your name? Dragonet: Because that's what my parents named me! Ultra: Guys, we still have Samantha! Everyone: WHAT?! Ultra: Being a Team Rocket member gives you infinite lives. Dragonet: Like how Eddie and Emily come back to life every time I kill them? Ultra: Exactly. Rotom: Then how will we Samantha-proof the house? Ultra: I know! Ultra goes into another room. He later comes back with a Xenomorph. Rotom: What the hell is that?! The Xenomorph makes a bunch of growling and hissing noises. It unfortunately could not speak. Rotom: Are you sure that thing is ''not hostile to us? Ultra: No, but it’s the only idea I have left. Dragonet: Hey, is that Chompy the necromorph? Finny: Why's Chompy a zombie, Mommy? Dragonet: Jerome made her into a zombie. Ultra: No, this is the ''Xeno''morph from Alien: Isolation. Baby Furbo blasts Samantha with sleepy dust when she sees her coming. Baby Furbo: Ha! Gotcha! Elizabeth: That only temporarily solves the problem. Rotom: But if we keep the calming waves coming, we can keep her brainwashed as long as Baby Furbo isn't tired. Cupurse: I could do that with my Heal Pulse. Rotom: Okay. We'll brainwash her with Cupurse's Heal Pulse. Night 5 Completion Ultra: Even the Xenomorph failed to get her. Rotom: Can we put some kind of anti-Samantha lasers or something around the house? Elizabeth: The Xenomorph seems to be on our side right now. Xenomorph: *Hiss* Rotom: Let's hope it stays that way. Finny screamed at the Xenomorph. She was terrified of it. Dragonet: It's not going to hurt you. Calm down. It’s on our side... I think. The baby fish was only more terrified and hid behind her mom, shaking in terror. The Xenomorph would roll its eyes, if it had them. Ultra: What now? Flaumig: I set up anti-Samantha lasers in the living room. If Samantha touches one by mistake, an alarm will go off and an electric cage will fall on her. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. Flaumig: Then it must be working. Elizabeth: And no singing Laser Limbo! This is not the Backyardigans! Flaumig: Aw, come on! Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Cutscenes